TLC : Three Leaf Clover
by RedSakura19
Summary: AU - Haruhi Fujioka starts her first year at Ouran Academy where she goes about things differently. Who knew her life was going to take such a turn where she becomes the interest of the Hitachiin Twins - Hikaru and Kaoru. Soon the three will become inseparable, forming a three way bond. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School HostClub. All Rights go to Hatori Bisco. She's awesome!**

**This is slight AU-ish. It's like one-shots but mostly HikaHaruKao moments. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review.**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka stared at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled down her dark purple jumper turning it in from the hem and adjusted her circular framed glasses. Sticking her tongue out slightly and sliding it to the corner of her mouth she fixed her messy jaggedly cut boyish hair strand by strand.

"Oh my darling Haruhi looks too adorable!" Ranka popped his head into the room.

With an eye roll Haruhi smiled from the reflection. "Thanks dad," she mumbled.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't even afford to get you a school uniform. You would have looked so cute in a lemon yellow dress and white elbow length gloves!" Her father cried with his face buried into the palm of his hands.

Haruhi sighed. She walked over to her over dramatic father while sliding up her backpack over her left shoulder. "Dad it's okay. I would rather wear these than the dress," Haruhi grimaced at the female uniform of Ouran. It was too much for her. "Besides they know about our circumstances,"

Ranka smiled. "You're just like your mother," he pulled her into a tight hug before being shoved back. "Have a nice first day of High School and make lots if friends," he waved as Haruhi made her way down the stairs of the apartment building.

"Bye dad," she waved back with a smile. She looked up at the sky briefly.

_Mother in heaven it's my first day of high school. Wish me luck! Ouran Academy here I come!_

* * *

Haruhi stood outside the gates with her eyes transfixed at the huge building that was bigger than a village according to the bird's eye view map from the school guide book.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filty rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy," she heard a smooth as honey soft voice narrate.

Haruhi turned around to see a boy a few heads taller than her with light blond hair and violet eyes.

Placing a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her sympathetically "Well commoners such as yourselves can only dream of entering such an elite establishment. I pity your kind but also find you fascinating," Haruhi opened her mouth and before she could send a sharp reply he cut her off. "You better head off to your commoner state school before you're late mon ami," He strides into the school swinging his book bag in a carefree manner.

Placing a hand on her forehead Haruhi exhaled a deep breath. "There has to be a word for people like that..." Haruhi tapped her chin in thought "...obnoxious! I bet I'll meet more of them here on a daily basis,"

* * *

Haruhi had entered the empty classroom and took her seat. Seeing she still had time before class began, Haruhi took out her books and stationary and began to read a textbook to pass the time.

Slowly her peers began to stroll in and went straight to chat since there was still time until class began. Haruhi dipped her head and used the book for cover knowing that they must have noticed her as she could distinctively hear them referring to her and feel their stares. It didn't last long and she was thankful. All she could do was ignore them because she knew beforehand that attending a school above her social class would have minor drawbacks since she must be the only one who doesn't belong in such a prestigous Academy that is Ouran. However she's proved that wrong when she passed the entrance exam with flying colours and became an honour student with a scholarship.

Two chairs were simultaneously pulled back and Haruhi knew that her classmates which sat at either side of her because of the seating plan had arrived and took their seat.

"Hey Kaoru who's that?" Asked a boy from her left.

"I believe he's the new honour student as the word goes around, Hikaru" replied the boy from her right. "Also a commoner,"

"From his clothes you tell that from afar," the first, named Hikaru snorted.

Haruhi sat up straight, pulling her book back. She briefly glanced at either twin. "I can hear you, you know"

"And what?" Hikaru said with a bored look but his interest slightly rose.

"It's rude," replied Haruhi in an matter of fact tone.

"Isn't eavesdropping on someone else's conversation also rude?" Countered Kaoru with a smirk.

"Not when I'm the centre of the conversation and in hearing range. Besides you're talking behind my back so that's rude," Haruhi shot back.

"But we're sitting beside you not behind you," grinned Hikaru sly.

"But still it's- ugh! Never mind," Haruhi tightened her grip around the book and began to concentrate on the text to forget about the annoying twins. She heard them snigger and frowned glaring at the words which seemed to blur from her lack of blinking. First day here and she was beginning to get riled up.

_Mother in heaven make this and the rest of the few years I have at Ouran go by smoothly and uneventful._

* * *

Days went by quite uninterestingly apart from being ruled out because of her 'commoner clothing' as they called it. For some reason everyone thought she was a boy. It was probably from her short messy haircut, non curvaceous flat chested body, wearing spectacles, white shirt, smart trousers and a dark purple jumper that was big for her frame. She wouldn't be surprised if they thought she was Cosplaying as Harry Potter.

Perhaps the ignorance of her gender was some sort of bullying that the teachers seemed to be on it too because of some social hierarchy ideology?

Haruhi pondered if she should clarify her gender or follow along with the charade since the mistake hasn't been realised. At least Suoh Sama knows the truth and besides why should she care what others see her as. It wouldn't change anything except they would refer to her as she than he.

A person's gender, race or social class doesn't make who they are but their character, which she so does believe.

* * *

With more than one library one would think that there would be a place for studying in solace.

Haruhi closed the door of the fifth library she had seen to be crowded and not quiet. Students were busy socialising than studying.

With a sigh she ascended up the many stairs to find a silent place to study. Sauntering down an empty hallway she came across a room.

_The Abandoned Music Room 3_

Just as her hand reached the golden handle to open the door, it froze and pulled back.

_No. I better not. What if this is a restricted section that I'm not supposed_ to be or go in. I don't want to be in trouble for my first day.

Haruhi shook her head and ambled away with a smile. She had found a quiet place in a maze to study.

The clock tower struck three with a Big Ben chime signalling that school was over. Haruhi slung her backpack over her shoulder and left the school grounds. Her first day wasn't so bad. She wondered where the majority of girls she passed in the hallway were going in such a rush. It seemed towards the third floor.

It must be an after school club or something she recalled; as an eery boy in a dark cloak with a hand puppet cat skulked around in the corridors during break asking first years if they wanted to join his Black Magic Club.

Haruhi shrugged and continued her way home. Going to an after school club would be a waste of time and a hassle she thought. She had a free hour to indulge in homework and studying then chores before having time for herself to relax.

* * *

"Okay ladies let's have a quick game of which one of us is Hikaru!" The twins announced, leaned against Kaoru's desk with their arms around their shoulders and a hand adjusting the moss coloured identical caps they were wearing on their heads.

The girls squealed and jumped with delight and excitement. Haruhi felt the need to wear ear plugs or she would be rendered deaf. The table on her right was so crowded and noisy that she couldn't concentrate on her reading. Why so much over a stupid game?

Only a half an hour to go. Haruhi reminded herself. It was a free study period in class with no teacher and she was the only or save for a few that was studying.

"But you mustn't tell anyone as we're not supposed to play before the Host Club," hushed Koaru slyly, with a lean finger over his lips.

The girls sighed dreamily but vibrated with excitement. For them it paid off to be in the same class as the Hitachiin twins. "We promise to keep this a secret with our lives,"

Host Club? What's a Host Club? Whatever it was had nothing to do with her so with a shrug Haruhi continued to read, scolding herself to not let her concentration waiver.

"Um...are you Hikaru?" A girl shyly pointed to her right.

"Sorry but you're wrong!" Announced the twins in sync with sheer amusement and mockery in their tones. They switched places so swiftly that it became hard to follow.

The girl blushed shying away allowing another girl to try her luck with the same results.

"Oh darn!" Pouted one of the girls. Her gaze shifted to Haruhi. "Haruhi,"

Haruhi's ears perked up from the mention of her name and looked up from her book to glance at the crowd literally beside her.

"Haruhi I bet you can tell the twins apart since you sit with them in most classes," Stated a girl twirling a loose curly strand of raven hair.

Haruhi didn't know how to respond and stared quite dumbly. "I-I,"

Hikaru chuckled. "Ladies I think you're way over you're head,"

"But...," the girl's lip quivered "I want Haruhi to guess,"

"He's a boy," Kaoru made the fact known with look of amusement.

"We know but-" the girls blushed and couldn't continue further.

Haruhi's left eye began to twitch at how ridiculous the situation was or the fact that something was going to turn her world upside down.

"Come on genius," spoke the twin on the left sending a smile and wink in Haruhi's direction.

Haruhi pulled back her head nervously with wide eyes. "N-no,"

"You are a topper in studies but you can't guess who Hikaru is," snorted the twin on the right.

Haruhi raised a daring brow showing she wasn't at all fazed or thrilled like the rest of the girls with weird fetishes of having supposedly a boy in their game to guess who Hikaru is.

"No," she said firmly with a stern gaze.

"Why?" The twins pressed.

"Because I don't want to,"

"So just because you're smart you think you can act arrogant," claimed the twin on the left.

The crowd of girls gawked at either party in their disagreement. But their own presence was long ignored since the start of it.

Haruhi became annoyed and showed this through a frown. "It's not that I'm 'arrogant'. I just don't want to play your silly game,"

The fangirls gasped with their white gloved hands placed over their chests as if it was the most upsetting news.

"I believe you can't do it," the twin on the right goaded with a smirk.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Refusal and inability are two different things,"

"Prove it if you're so smart,"

Haruhi calmly pushed back her chair, closed her book, stood up, shuffled her paper and packed her belongings into her book bag. She moved out from her desk, pushing her chair back in and walked past her desk but came to an abrupt stop.

"The one on the left is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru," she stated confidently.

The crowd of girls looked from the twins to Haruhi and back then forth.

"Oh that's incorrect!" Chimed the twins.

"No, I know I'm right. If I'm wrong then take off your hats," smirked Haruhi.

"How are you so confident Haruhi?" Asked one of the girls with pigtails which suited her in this age.

Tapping her index finger on her lips, Haruhi thought best how to answer her question with comprehension. "You see you can't just tell the difference alone from the parting of their hair. It's also in their speech and body language. Kaoru has a boyish voice when not drowned out by Hikaru while talking together in sync. Whereas Hikaru has a mischievous in his tone and tends to initiate conversations or suggest ideas first at times. Therefore there are subtle differences amongst twins that assist in telling them apart," lectured Haruhi. With a shrug she walked out of the classroom just as the bell rang.

The twins had stilled with expressions of identical astonishment as Haruhi had explained. They glanced at each other as if communicating telepathically and sharing a memory of the past.

"Was she right?" Enquired one of the girls.

"Er I think it's time to leave. We'll discuss this at the Host Club ladies," Kaoru responded.

With a nudge from Kaoru, Hikaru nodded with agreement. "Yes my fair ladies," he purred to distract them with his charm, hoping they would soon forget this moment. "Now if you don't mind," Hikaru shooed them away.

With a dreamy sigh the swarm had left with pouts and whiny groans.

"Kaoru what just happened?" The older auburn twin asked his younger brother. The answer seemed obvious but he would rather hear it. It was easier to fall into denial and pretend like it never happened but a part of him longed to be found or told apart yet this desire was suppressed in belief that it could never happen. This notion was ingrained in their memories from the night their nanny stole from their safe when they were just children. She told them that if she couldn't tell them apart that no one else ever can. Until now like a legend or prophecy being fulfilled it happened, leaving them surprised

"Someone just unknowingly crossed into our world," replied the younger twin, he glanced at Hikaru for a brief moment as the older twin stared blankly at Haruhi's seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to shorten the first chapter so it's not a whole block to read. **

* * *

Haruhi trudged to her following class in the crowded hallways on the Ouran School building. She wanted to be punctual and with being early she could review her textbook for the lesson ahead.

Seeing the crowd of girls and the Hitachiin twins leaning against the wall enjoying the attention made Haruhi mentally groan.

"I went to the bathroom for a shower but I didn't know Kaoru was in there or did I?" Hikaru smirked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hikaru you promised you wouldn't tell," Kaoru feigned embarrassment with a quivering lip. But inside he knew very well it was part if their act.

Cupping his younger brother's cheek, Hikaru leaned down. "I'm sorry but I have I share my moments with you. They're just so wonderful," leavin Koaru, Hikaru turned back to the crowd waiting a bated breath "I opened the door and-"

A girl losing control squealed with sheer excitement that she accidently flung her coffee cup over her shoulder.

"Aaaaah!" Haruhi hissed dropping to the ground.

The crowd gasped turning around.

"I'm sorry H-Haruhi!" Cried the girl with a blush. Commoner or no commoner, manners were manners. Vital to a lady.

Hearing the name, Hikaru was the first to brush the crowd aside to look at Haruhi picking herself off the ground and her book bag. The gaping wet stain was evident.

"It's okay," sighed Haruhi and left.

"Then what happened?" Asked a girl, over the ordeal.

"Some other time," Hikaru said with annoyance before leaving.

"He means at the Host Club," Kaoru added and left after his brother.

Haruhi was in the boys bathroom drying the bunched up area of her wet jumper under the hand dryer. It would be a slow process. She didn't have spare clothes which meant wearing a stained jumper and smelling like strong coffee the majority of the day.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Why me?"

The door to the boys lavatories swing open to reveal the Hitachiin twins. Haruhi stared at the door briefly before looking up at the ceiling towards the heavens wondering why her patience was being tested.

"Hey Haruhi," started Hikaru sauntering towards her with Kaoru beside him.

"What?" Haruhi turned to give the older twin her attention.

"Here," he produced from behind him Ouran's boys school uniform.

Haruhi rose a brow. "Why?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood to explain. "Look, you're clothes are spoiled and it's sort of our fault as we feel. So here take my spare school uniform,"

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak and voice her obvious disapproval but Kaoru cut her off. "Take it. Besides it's better than what you wear to school any way. Wearing this would be better for the school's reputation than that fashion embarrassment," he pointed a finger at her clothes with a grimace.

Haruhi sighed with frustration. "Fine!" She gritted her teeth and reached out for the uniform but Hikaru pulled it back and out of her reach.

"What about a thank you?" Teased Hikaru.

"Thank you," she scowled and reached for it again but Hikaru pulled back. "Now what?!"

"You're changing in the boy's toilets?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Come with us," The twins were by her side in an instant and took hold of her arms. They whizzed her away out the boys toilets.

* * *

"Music room 3. Isn't that abandoned?" Haruhi enquired, staring at the plaque above the room.

The twins snorted. "Yeah right. Like you know," They opened the double doors and lead her inside to an empty spacious room with red velvet sofas, mahogany furniture and a grand piano. "This is The Ouran Host Club where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. Open Monday to Friday from Three to Five!"

"You can come and visit anytime," Kaoru placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Er I'll pass thanks. So where is the changing room you guys mentioned on the way here?" Haruhi looked around the room with interest. _Rich people_.

"Over there," They pointed to curtained stalls at the back of the room.

"Yeah thanks," Haruhi placed her glasses on a table and went over to the changing stalls holding the uniform.

Hikaru and Kaoru waited in awkward silence as Haruhi changed. Hikaru tried on Haruhi's glasses then quickly took them off, blinking continuously.

"Hey Kaoru let's get him some contacts," suggested Hikaru.

"I agree," he tried the glasses on too, waving his hands about as he moved like Frankenstein. "Yeah," he took off the spectacles and did eye exercises.

Taking the glasses from Kaoru, Hikaru walked up to the centre stall occupied by Haruhi, as he spun them around his finger. "Hey Haruhi what's up with the glasses?" Hikaru parted the curtains from the centre and stood at the threshold staring at Haruhi who had the white shirt falling from her shoulders.

"I had contacts but I lost them on the first day of school," Haruhi glanced at the mirror to see Hikaru's reflection of shock. She turned her head to see him blink a few times.

"Haruhi you're a girl!" Exclaimed Hikaru.

Hearing his older twin's loud aghast voice, Kaoru also joined him to see Haruhi's light pink undergarment and almost flat chest from the clothing that clung to her petite frame.

Having nothing worth hiding yet Haruhi still quickly buttoned up the shirt with their back to them. "Do you mind?!"

The twins in an awestruck state left the threshold of the changing stall holding each other. This was quite a revelation, indeed.

Haruhi came out adjusting her blue blazer and tie. "What's up with you guys?"

"Haruhi you're a girl," they repeated with a deadpan expression.

"So?" Shrugged Haruhi. "How does that change anything? I'm still who I am," she took back her glasses and placed them back on her face.

Their lips curved upwards into a sly grin and their topaz eyes gleamed with mischief. "This changes a lot of things,"

Haruhi retreated a few steps back in worry as they advanced on her. Something about them was unsettling. "Guys why are you looking at me like that?" Grabbing her by the shoulders they carried her off. Haruhi protested a lot but it fell on deaf ears. They had left the school building and shoved Haruhi in to their limo. She knew she was being kidnapped but up against two wealthy bratty twins, it was futile.

* * *

The limo stopped in front on the school car park. Haruhi took a deep breath and as the chauffeur opened the passenger side door she slide out after Kaoru.

Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins entered the school and walked down the hallway, with her in the middle. A line of stares followed them as it was quite an amazing sight - the Hitachiin twins who are always alone with each other as they don't allow anyone to 'hang out' with them are with a boy. A cute boy with a sleek hair style and big brown eyes uninhibited by bigger glasses. Murmurs filled the crowded corridors with the obvious gossip - Who is that boy?. All Hikaru and Kaoru did were show a look of indifference as always. It didn't bother them whereas Haruhi gazed on with curiosity at times and then dipped her head down from embarrassment when girls made romantic gestures.

Upon reaching their class on time, Haruhi sighed in relief.

"Was this make-over necessary? Don't get me wrong I'm thankful for the contacts but a haircut..." She pulled back her chair and placed her bag under the desk compartment before sitting down.

"It's okay. You look better than you did before," replied Hikaru casually.

"Way better," agreed Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed in frustration "Fine. But I'll have to pay you guys back..." _Somehow_. She muttered.

"You there boy, who are you?" Pointed the English teacher, Mr Walker.

Haruhi pointed at herself and he nodded in confirmation. She stood up promptly. "I'm Fujioka sir,"

The class turned around and stared wide-eyed while Mr Walker adjusted his glasses, blinking a few time.

"Er very well then. Carry on,"

Haruhi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and glanced at the sniggering twins. She rolled her eyes "What's so damn funny? Let me guess- Me," she shook her head and focused at the blackboard.

"Hey guys?" Haruhi whispered.

"Yeah," Hikaru and Kaoru whispered back giving a side glance.

"You now know my secret. Will you tell anyone?" Haruhi wasn't worried at all and could cared less yet she just wanted to know if she should be prepared.

The twins glanced at each other momentarily and nodded in agreement. "No,"

Haruhi scrunched her forehead in confusion unable to comprehend. "Why?"

Their lips twisted into a smirk which made her worry again "It's for us to know and you to find out. Your secret is safe with us," They did the zipping mouth and throwing away the key gesture.

Haruhi rose a perplexed brow. "Right," she dismissed it but at the back of her mind it concerned her to no end that why would her staying a boy be of benefit to them? They weren't that close with her for keeping and sharing secrets. What would they gain? Did they have an ulterior motive? She could rack her brain or let it slide as a kind act in their own way. Haruhi selected the latter for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them. They're like my drive. Forgive any mistakes I'm typing on my I-Phone and I'm unwell with a severe migrane. **

* * *

Haruhi shuffled up the stairs of her apartment. She took off her backpack and unzipped it to fish for her keys. Once she found the bronze key, she unlocked the door and went in, closing the door behind her. Taking off her shoes she dragged her feet to her room and dropped her backpack gently on the ground before taking out a hanger from her closet and hooked it on the handle. Haruhi slowly began to undress making sure not to harm the only pair she had of the Ouran Boys uniform.

Haruhi had just finished when the doorbell buzzed.

"I wonder who could that be?" She mused.

Quickly slipping on a playsuit dress because her father rants about her always dressing in a unfeminine fashion and she should have no excuse for wearing dresses at home or outside of school because she's always masquerading like a boy there.

Another buzz followed by a few more incessant buzzing. Haruhi picked up the pace while adjusting her dress and stomped to the front door.

"Dammit! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She unlocked the door by sliding the chain before opening the door quite harshly. Her eyes became wide and mouth agape like a fish trying to breathe out of water but in this case her trying to utter words.

"Hi Haruhi," the auburn twins Hikaru and Kaoru greeted with smiles.

"Who knew you looked good in a dress," Hikaru whistled while they checked her out.

Haruhi was tempted to close the door on their face yet that would be rude. Ignoring their perverted comment, Haruhi had finally found her voice. "What're you guys doing her?! Never mind that how did you get here?" Haruhi finally responded. She saw them enough at school and now they were at her door step.

"We followed you duh," They causally replied.

Haruhi folded her arms and gave a deadpan expression. "So you're stalking me,"

"No! That's what old creepy guys do," they said quite offended.

"Yeah right," Haruhi didn't sound convinced.

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?" Asked Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed. "Of course. Where are my manners. Right this way gentlemen," Haruhi said sarcastically and moved away from the door to allow them entry.

Haruhi went into the open living room and stood beside the couch. "Make yourselves comfortable here," she looked back to see them taking their shoes off and then walked over to sit on the couch.

_Hm these rich people have manners at a commoners home after all._

"Do you want tea or coffee?"

Although they were twin Dennis the Menaces, or so she heard; Haruhi was still going to be hospitable to them like to any other guest.

"Coffee," they shrugged.

Haruhi went into the small kitchen and rummaged through all cabinets to fine a pair of good tea sets kept for guests. She then placed one teaspoon of coffee and boiled water to add. Spooning to dissolve the dark brown grains she watched the colour change instantaneously. Placing the cups on a tray she went to the living and landed the tray gently on the table.

Haruhi studied them carefully as Hikaru and Kaoru both lifted the cup and stared at their reflection in the dark liquid, supposed to be coffee.

_I bet they're just here to get their kicks. This must be like a game to them but really they're here to humiliate my commoner lifestyle. But I won't give in to them._

"That was quick," commented Kaoru.

"I didn't even hear the coffee being grind," added Hikaru.

"It's instant coffee. It's already grounded and all you have to do is add boiled water," explained Haruhi.

"Eh " Hikaru and Kaoru both shrugged and took a hesitant sip.

"Commoners are so clever," said Hikaru to Kaoru.

"They don't even have the time to ground their own coffee," Kaoru stated.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at their discussion about commoners.

"Haruhi can we see the coffee?" Asked Hikaru.

"Sure," Haruhi went to bring the small cylinder shaped container with silver and brown layout. "It's Hescafe,"

"Wow should we try this at the Host Club?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"It could be risky," grinned his younger twin.

"My point exactly," smirked Hikaru.

Taking a seat in between them, Haruhi jarred them out of their scheming. "So this is the one bedroom apartment where I live that you really wanted to see. A commoner dwelling as you may call it. So what do you think?"

"Er it's cosy," commented Kaoru.

"You don't have to pretend to like it or lie. I can take the truth,"

"Well our whole bedroom is bigger than your home minus the bathroom," remarked Hikaru.

_Rich bastards._ " So why did you guys really come here?"

"Because..." They placed their cups down. "...We wanted to see our toy!" Hikaru and Kaoru sandwiched her in a hug.

Haruhi made a small growl of annoyance. "When did I agree to this? When did this even happen?"

"Since you became more interesting," they replied nuzzling their cheeks against hers.

"Isn't the Host Club interesting?" Haruhi tried to push them aside but it was futile.

"Eh it's soo boring entertaining girls we wouldn't give the time of day to that it makes us bored," Hikaru drew an invisible circle on her exposed thigh.

"And how is that my problem?" Haruhi slapped his hand away with glare.

"It's because you're different to everyone else which makes us drawn to you," Kaoru twirled a loose strand of brown hair.

Nudging them in their side by her elbows, Haruhi jumped to her feet and turned to face them with a stern expression. "Then you must also know that a toy is attractive for only a short amount of time before the next one catches your eye,"

"Aww don't say that," They were quick to jump to their feet and hug her from both sides. "You'll always be our favourite toy!"

"Err get off! I'm not fond of physical contact. I'm not anyone's toy!" Haruhi scowled, struggling in their hold. However, with their sly grins it showed they were not going to let go soon.

"Haruhi I'm back! You know there's a limo parked up outside," The front door closed and padded. A woman with long ginger hair wearing a pink dress, purple cardigan and brown slippers came into view as she stood at the threshold looking surprised. "Oh Haruhi I didn't know you were going to have friends over. Having a group hug? Gosh you look so adorable!"

Releasing Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru made their way over to the woman.

"Wow Haruhi didn't tell us she had an older sister," Hikaru complimented with a charming smile, believing to flatter her mother.

"You have a very lovely home," Kaoru added. "The limo belongs to us. We hope it's no trouble,"

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," they bowed respectfully.

The woman resembling Haruhi chortled. " Haruhi you have such good mannered and charming friends,"

Haruhi mentally groaned. "They're not my friends dad just classmates,"

"How rude!" The twins stuck their tongues out at Haruhi and in return she gave an eye roll. Then the lightbulbs fluttered on.

"Hey Kaoru did Haruhi call her mom 'dad'?" Hikaru enquired.

"Y-eah I think so," responded Kaoru to confirm his older brother's query, unsure himself. "Or we both heard wrong,"

Haruhi snorted. "My dad works as a transvestite,"

"Oh," Hikaru and Kaoru said together awkwardly. "That's cool. So she's really a he,"

"Dad you're back early," commented Haruhi looking at her father.

"You know work is unpredictable and I came home early to see you," replied Ranka smiling broadly. His voice had changed from feminine to boyish masculine making Hikar and Kaoru briefly glance at each other.

"You were sent home because you had less to no clients," Haruhi claimed bluntly.

Ranka's smile faltered. "Or I came home to see my sweet Haruhi. Anyway are you're friends staying for dinner?"

"Yes we would love to!" Hikaru and Kaoru answered with fervour.

"No they were just leaving!" Haruhi countered.

"Dinner it is! Guests are King my darling be nice,"

Haruhi sighed. "I'll go shop for groceries,"

_I can't believe you want to have those rich twins stay for dinner that think your daughter is their toy. I don't even want up know what context!_

Haruhi went into her room to grab her bag and slipped into her sandals before leaving. She sighed with exasperation seeing the neighbourhood fuss over the limo.

Ranka sighed slumping on the couch. "Don't mind Haruhi she's just a bit stressed since she started Ouran. It's her ambition to become a lawyer like her mom was so she thought if she went to the best school it could give her that boost. She's such a polite and sweet girl but has a protective shell over her feelings that makes her seem clueless at times. I can see that you want to be her friends. I don't blame her if she's hesitant to be close. She lost Kotoko when she was just six. That was the last time she willingly hugged and now even I have to sneak a few hugs," Ranka chuckled briefly before standing up and facing the twins who had a look of sadness on their faces.  
The twinge of pain in their chest was reflected through their tear brimmed eyes. "It's okay boys. Wanna go spy on her while she shops. It's way to keep an eye on her. I did that the first time she went shopping on her own. I was drunk bum then but now I've changed. I'm a more responsible father towards my daughter!"

* * *

The three had followed Haruhi around the small supermarket secretly while Ranka told them more stories about Haruhi. Upon her suspicion they had to leave quickly.

Dinner had went by with more stories about Haruhi which she believed them to be embarrassing. Now it was time for Hikaru and Kaoru to leave as it was beginning to get late. Haruhi had walked them to the door.

"Thanks for a great evening," said Koaru.

"It wasn't that bad," added Hikaru.

"Thanks for being such good guests," smiled Haruhi.

"We should do this again sometime,"

"I'll have to get a rain check on that one," replied Haruhi before closing the door in their face and leaning against it a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews and I've taken on board your suggestions. **

* * *

Haruhi sauntered down the hallway lost in her thoughts...

_They know where I live now which means they'll come around whenever they want. Dad will obviously don't mind since he thinks they're angels. But in reality devils. Anything can happen now. They're rich that they can do anything. I'm their target currently so I better watch out-_

"Aah!" Haruhi bumped into what seemed to be a soft wall. Her eyes wondered up to the third floor to see a mean looking boy and beside him two more intimidating boys. They typically appeared to be ruffians from their loose tie, untucked shirt and rolled up sleeves. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading," Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Think youz can just touch Aoi 'Knuckles' Peinchi of the Toshiro mafia and get away with it you filthy commoner?!" He grabbed Haruhi by her tie. Her feet were nearly touching the ground and the noose almost choking her.

Haruhi gulped. "Look I apologised. I didn't mean any harm. Let's just forget about it. You know bygones be bygones," Haruh held up her hands in defensive.

The boys smirked and sniggered. "Sure," The leader released her.

Haruhi sighed in relief. "Great thanks," she smiled and turned around. Just as she did she was hauled back by her backpack. Haruhi yelped dropping to her hands and knees as her bag was yanked from her. She glanced back to see the two of them opening the window and their leader chucking her bag out.

Pressing down on her back with his foot and causing her to stumble back to the floor he chuckled. "That'll teach ya to mess with us!" He sneered walking away with his two side goons.

Haruhi sighed getting up and dusting her uniform. She gazed out the window over looking the gardens to see her backpack and contents floating in the polluted pond.

* * *

Haruhi took off her shoes, placed her socks within them, rolled up her sleeves and trousers before setting foot in the cold water. Upon contact Haruhi shuddered but slowly as she moved about in the water fountain she became used to the temperature.

_Great! Just great! I don't want trouble yet I have to walk into it. Sorry no bump into it more like it. Mom is god testing me? Because I'm getting to the verge of losing it. _

Bending down Haruhi fished for her books, stationary case and small wallet hoping the ink hadn't run from them which was unlikely. She would have to spend her whole evening drying her books with Ranka's hair dryer but for now just ask for paper to do her work. She hated depending on others and not being organised.

"Hey what're you doing?" She heard a very familiar voice. Looking over her shoulder she saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing there expectantly of her reply and quite perplexed.

"Getting my stuff out from the water," Replied Haruhi turning back to her task at hand. "My back fell into fountain,"

"How do you manage to do that?" Asked Kaoru, raising a brow.

"Just a run in with bullies. You know the usual high school drama," shrugged Haruhi collecting her books and placing them on the dry ground. "Now where is my wallet? I hope my lunch money didn't fall out. That zipper is trouble," muttered Haruhi to herself.

There was a small splash and moving of water harshly. With a side glance, Haruhi noticed the twins had also joined to help her. It was surprising for her.

"Hey what're you guys doing? You're going to get wet and ill!" Haruhi reprimanded.

"It alright we want to help you," responded Kaoru picking up a few dripping books and her soaking backpack.

"Besides we're dripping with good looks," smirked Hikaru handing over her wallet.

"Thanks," Haruhi hesitantly reached for her wallet in await for some mischief but none came as she held her wet wallet. Haruhi stared at it momentarily before glancing up at Hikaru who had averted her intense calculating gaze.

"Come on we're going to be late for class," Koaru reminded.

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah well I won't have anything to write on or refer to. All my work is drenched. They were my only copies of the textbook. I guess I'll have to borrow them from the library,"

* * *

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru had made it to class. Haruhi's backpack and contents were at the nurse's office being left to dry.

"Okay class turn to page 112 of your History books to read about the 'War of the Roses'" instructed Mr Kashiwara.

Haruhi stood up and raised her hand. "Sir I don't have my text book because of an accident,"

Mr Kashiwara adjusted his glasses and wrinkled his nose. "Well it's disappointing. It's seems there's nothing you can do in this lesson. I suggest you leave to not further disturb the class Fujioka-San,"

"I apologise sir," Haruhi nodded with a bow and left the classroom through the murmurs.

Hikaru and Kaoru were irked by this. As much as History was boring yet Haruhi's studies were important to her. The disappointment in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by them.

* * *

Haruhi was heading to the library when she saw the three bullies she had encountered previously heading her way. She hoped this wouldn't be a long term problem. However today something about them was different. They were bruise and wrapped in bandages/ plasters on their arms and head. Probably from gang warfare she assumed.

The unexpected happened. They fell to her feet pleading. "We're sorry Fujioka Please forgive us!"

Haruhi jumped slightly as an involuntary reaction. "What? Er Yeah you're forgiven,"

"Thanks," They staggered to their feet and made their hasty retreat.

_I wonder what was that about._

Haruhi frequently glanced from the corner of her eyes at the students as she ambled through the corridors. Her ears perked up hearing the barely inaudible gossip.

"I can't believe Hikaru and Kaoru beat them up so badly just for Haruhi. I think something is going on between them,"

"They weren't like this before. He's such a bad influence on then. Are all commoners like that?"

Tightening her fists Haruhi walked faster away from unwanted stared and gossip about her. All she wanted was these three years to go by peaceful and uneventful yet since she met the twins things are taking a turn for the worst.

* * *

Haruhi was in the library the following day searching for the textbooks she needed until she could afford to buy second hand copies. She stretched out her arms and upon her toes to reach for the upper shelf. Curse her short height.

A pair of arms encircled her waist. With a gasp and stumbling over Haruhi was pinned to the shelve with a hand to muffle her squeak of surprise. Her wide eyes depicting shock narrowed into a glare upon meeting two pairs of topaz eyes glinting with mischievousness and sly smirks. Hikaru had her pinned against the shelve while Kaoru had his hand over her mouth.

"Ssssshhhh you're in a library," said Hikaru with a smug look on his face.

Haruhi had managed to bite the side of Kaoru's pinky finger, receiving a hiss from the younger twin and unclamping of her lips.

"You're such a feisty kitten Ha-ru-hi," Kaoru suckled his paining finger not at all fazed.

"People often mistake a tigress to just be a kitten," shot Haruhi. "Now what do you two want?!" She shifted her gaze to Hikaru.

Hikaru released her and stepped back. "We came to see our toy but it seems you're in a foul mood," He reached up and handed the book to Haruhi who snatched it out of his grasp.

Turning away and placing the book underarm, she headed to the biology section. Hearing the pair of foots steps behind her she knew they were following her.

"Why are you so...upset?" Asked Kaoru softly.

"Yeah tell us," whined Hikaru.

Haruhi made noise of frustration. "I know you two beat up those mafia bullies. There wasn't any need for you to interfere. Violence doesn't resolve anything. And now the everyone is taking about!"

Hikaru frowned clenching his fists. "They deserved it for what they did to you!" His decibel increased from more than a whisper as he glared at Haruhi who was looking through the books in alphabetical order. "We don't care about anyone else. What we did, we did it for you!"

Glancing around momentarily hoping there weren't any sneaky spectators, Haruhi fiercely stared at Hikaru. "I didn't ask for you to!" Haruhi snapped at him in a harsh whisper.

"But Haruhi you're important to us and we'll keep on defending you," Kaoru interjected.

"Yes because I belong to you two right? No! I'm not your property. Doing things like this to exercise your control over me won't work!" Haruhi grabbed her books and stomped away.

Haruhi reached the desk to check out her books through her library card.

"I'm sorry but we don't allow more than five books," the elderly lady informed.

"The rest of the books can be borrowed on my card," Hikaru presented his card forth which rested between his index and middle finger.

"And mine," Kaoru showed his library card. "He can borrow as many books as he can,"

"It's fine I'll just taken these," smiled Haruhi isn't the lady ignoring them completely and placed her books into her new backpack.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed in dejection watching her retreating form.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for depositing your reviews. Keep them coming! ^_^ Haruhi will meet the Host Club soon more like they will be eager to meet her. But for the moment I want Hikaru and Kaoru to have some time with her and develop their friendship.**

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were situated on the sofa. Their heads and topaz eyes followed the one they referred to as 'Boss' pace in front of them.

A short blond haired boy called Honey too watched perched on his high seat while a piece of cake impaled on his fork hovered close to his mouth. His cousin, Takashi with a stoic expression observed the Host King's frustrated stance.

The taller blond stopped and faced the two bored looking boys. "I cannot believe you two were involved in a fight! You are part of the Host Club - The definition of class, chivalry, of being a gentleman and not to mention good looks! I do not teach my family to be rowdy. I'm very disappointed in you boys," Tamaki sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Although it may appeal to some clients but that's not what the Host Club is about. You have Easter Break to sort your act together otherwise if this delinquency continues then mother will take care of this personally,"

Kaoru rolled his eyes while Hikaru made faces and did the chatting bird gesture with his hand.

"Mommy!" Whined Tamaki almost wanting to cry at their disobedience.

"What is it daddy?" Came a cool voice walking on to the scene whilst inscribing in is black book.

The mischievous twins stopped and took a glance at the raven haired boy whose eyes were difficult to see as they reflected light. He had a strong reputation as the Shadow King that only would bow down to the demands of the Host King idiot but usually would do anything to succeed as his emotions were unattached as he is.

"Whatever," mumbled Hikaru crossing his arms. "If this detention or 'family meeting' is over can we just move on,"

"Yeah this is so boring," muttered Kaoru resting his head in the palm of his hands with his elbows propped on his knees.

"Very well session is about to begin. I have to prepare myself," Tamaki strides to the mirror on the wall to charm himself.

* * *

Days had went by with Haruhi ignoring or avoiding Hikaru and Kaoru unless necessary, which was seldom during class. This cold shoulder treatment just seemed an excuse to distance herself from the Hitachiin twins. She had to admit she had blown it out of proportion. This was turning out to be a grudge than what Ranka had called it a 'tiff'.

To ease her mind and make a few extra money, Haruhi looked forward to the job of working as house keeping at her father's friend's newly opened Bed and Breakfast in Karuizawa.

With a smile upon her lips and a spring in her step, Haruhi feather dusted, placed white sheets over tables, setting a vase with a rose and a candle inside a tumbler. She helped the guests check in and took their luggage to their allotted rooms. There wasn't much luggage as people were here for only a few days to see the sights and relax at the country side.

"Enjoy your stay," smiled Haruhi at the appreciative guests and bowed before leaving down the hallway.

"Haruhi!" Sang Mizusu, the owner.

"Coming!" Hollered Haruhi.

As soon as she shuffled down the stairs, her smile faltered and eyes widened considerably.

"Hey Haruhi!" Waved Hikaru and Kaoru beside the counter.

"You two?!" Haruhi pointed awestruck.

"Oh Haruhi you know these charming boys. What a coincidence?! Anyway they'll be staying for as long as you're here so lead them to their room," Mizusu dangled the room key.

_Coincidence my ass! They've ensnared you not charmed._

"I have a problematic life," mumbled Haruhi taking the key. "This way," she led taking their luggage.

"Cheer up. This whole week is going to be fun now that we're here," Hikaru commented.

"Fun for you torture for me," muttered Haruhi.

"What was that beloved toy maid?" Smirked Kaoru.

"Nothing,"

Managing to unlock the door, Haruhi entered first and placed their luggage down. With a sigh she made her way past them to leave. "Enjoy your stay," she said with no fervour closing the door behind her.

"Think she's still mad?" Asked Hikaru.

"No. She's cooled down and back to her normal self," replied Kaoru walking towards the window. "Hm the view is good despite the place being small,"

Hikaru jumped on the bed and laid down with his hands behind his head on the pillow. "What do you expect? It's a commoner's retreat after all. Not half bad,"

"You're right. At least we're here with Haruhi,"

* * *

Haruhi was sweeping the floors when two shadows were casted down in front of her. She gazed up to see Hikaru and Kaoru before her. She sighed. "What do you want?"

"We want to spend time with you," answered Kaoru.

"Sorry can't. I'm working. Busy busy busy," Haruhi said nonchalantly while turning her back on them to continue sweeping.

"She's right you know. A lot of help is needed since the business just started. There's so much to do boys to attract customers," Stated Mizusu arriving at the desk.

"What if we help out then can you give us Haruhi?" Hikaru Asked hopefully.

Mizusu chuckled "Awww that sounds nice but you'll have to discuss that with Haruhi,"

"What do you say Haruhi?" Kaoru stared at her expectantly.

"Hell no," declined Haruhi with a deadpan expression.

"Awww come on," whined both twins.

"Nope find another sucker boys. This trains long gone from the station,"

Whispering into Hikaru's ear, Kaoru suggested a plan eliciting sly grins from both of them. Haruhi shivered slightly feeling somewhat worried.

"We have a proposition for you Ha-ru-hi," Hikaru informed.

Haruhi turned with aggravation. "Look what ever it is-"

"Hear us out first," Kaoru cut her off mid sentence.

Haruhi sighed exasperatedly tempted to message her head. "Fine proceed. I'm listening," she leaned the broom on to the counter and folded her arms.

"Let's have a deal. If we manage to bring in a lot of customers and complete most of the chores then you'll spend the week with us as our...personal maid!" Hikaru proposed with a satisfying smirk.

"Whereas if we fail then we'll leave you alone. We won't bother you at all...forever," added Kaoru with an identical expression of amusement yet saying the last part with much difficulty.

Haruhi's interests had piqued at hearing Kaoru's side. She began to deliberate this proposition.

_No Hitchaiin twins to bother me does definitely sounds liberating. But what if they succeed? No! I have to believe in that fifty percent chance of failure. They possibly cannot do 'commoner chores'. Doing one will give them the frights and they'll consider giving up._

"Alright boys I accept," She didn't sound too eager and shook hands with them in agreement.

"Have fun!" Coos Mizusu trotted away.

* * *

Haruhi carried a basket of washed up linen to hang on the line. She regarded Hikaru and Kaoru building a picket fence through a guide manual. However they didn't seem to notice her or so she thought.

_Must be really focused._

A hiss of pain escaped Koaru's lips as he drew his finger back.

Hikaru gasped. "Koaru you're hurt!" he brought his younger brothers index finger to his lips.

Haruhi snapped her head up in worry, fearing the worst.

"Hikaru it's just a splinter," Kaoru said with embarrassment. "It isn't a big deal.

"To me it is," Hikaru stared into Kaoru's eyes intensely.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and continued her chores. A squeal made her jump and to her surprise she saw females of all ages watching dreamily from their umbrella shaded tables. She shook her head and went indoors before she would begin to get a headache.

A few hours later Haruhi came to watch them from the window. She could swear that there weren't as many customers/audiences than before. Some she didn't recognise as guests.

Hikaru and Kaoru had managed to build the fence which seemed to be leaning to one side but Mizusu didn't mind as much. Now they had started to paint the planks white.

Koaru wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrist as he stared up at the ball of fire in the sky. "I don't think I can go on any further," his eyelids were slipping and body swayed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru dropped the brush and held his younger brother in his arms. "We still have a long way to go. Don't leave me,"

"Those boys really know how to put on a show," Mizusu jarred Haruhi from her long gaze, while wiping a few tears from her own mascara stained eyes.

"You're telling me," muttered Haruhi averting her eyes away from the window.

"You know they're doing this for you. No one would go through such hard work that they're not accustomed to,"

"Well a little manual work will do good for the pampered rich brats. Besides this challenge is for their own selfish perverted gain," countered Haruhi before leaving.

Mizusu sighed. "I see more than what meets the eyes,"

* * *

Haruhi had considered Mizusu's words and decided to take a tray of ice cold lemonade to the diligent boys who were now chopping wood.

Ruffling his sweaty hair, Hikaru began to slowly take off his T-shirt. Kaoru too followed tediously. Females and even some males had their eyes peeled and mouth parted hungrily. It was like a tease showing their athletic fit flawless body. Mizusu watched closely through theatre opera glasses. As soon as their shirts were lifted over their heads all hell broke loose. Customers and non customers wanting to be customers screamed their lungs off.

Haruhi frowned. She stomped towards them gripping the tray tightly in anger. "Lemonade!" She shoved the tray in Kaoru's free hands. Looking at each of theM with spite, Haruhi turned on her heels and walked off.

"What's up with her?" They shrugged watching her retreating form.

* * *

Haruhi carried another sack of onions to the kitchen seller. Dropping and cutting them open she side glanced at the twins peeling the onions with tears in their eyes.

"It stings my eyes Kaoru!" Hikaru cried.

"Mine too! Who knew life was so hard?! We're doubling our cooks pays!"

"Most definetly!"

It was like watching them suffer and it twinges her heart a little. But recalling their condition she put a cap on her guilty conscious and walks out. A while later she returned carrying a small tub of water, placing it in front of them. "Soaking onions in water won't sting your eyes,"

"Er Thanks," Kaoru replied through weary and blurry eyes making it difficult to see yet he knew it was Haruhi.

Haruhi didn't say anything and left.

* * *

Haruhi was standing outside leaning over the railing.

_They actually succeeded in the tasks. It's quite unbelievable. Being pampered all your life and working as a common person for a day would be so perilous for them. Which means I'll have to be their personal 'toy maid'._

"We won,"

Haruhi turned her head to acknowledge Kaoru stretch before leaning over the railing beside her.

"I know. Here to rub it in?" Haruhi looked away.

"No just to let you know. But yeah to also gloat. Guess what? We've ordered a maid's uniform for you based on the size of your dress," smirked Koaru.

Haruhi pulled away with a stunned and appalled expression. "You sneaked into my room to take measurements?! Both of you are such perverted sickos,"

Koaru chuckled. "Trust me there's a bigger pervert than us in the Host Club. Besides Hikaru and I are designers in training and you being our toy should be honoured to model the upcoming Hitachiin Brand,"

"Both of you are so full of yourselves," Haruhi stared in contempt at the auburn haired boy.

The third floor window opened and a girl by flaw dropped the vase she wanted to place on the windowsill. "Oh my god! Watch out!" She warned.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Haruhi and Kaoru glanced up to see the plummeting vase towards Haruhi who had a slow reaction time.

"Haruhi!"

It happened so quick beyond comprehension. Kaoru had tackled Haruhi to the ground barely missing the shattering vase and shards. Haruhi opened her tightly shut eyes to stare dumbly at her saviour. She was speechless and the only noise she could hear was their rapidly beating hearts.

Kaoru climbed off her coming to a hunched stand and held out his hand "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Haruhi took his hand and stood up. Her eyes noticed the thin cut on his cheek with blood seeping through. "Kaoru-" Haruhi was about to move closer.

"Koaru!" Hikaru flung himself at, Koaru holding him tight. Pulling back at arms length, he noticed the wound on Kaoru's cheek. "You're really hurt,"

Koaru snorted. "Guess I get hurt all the time," he winked.

"Let's get you to our room," Hikaru led Kaoru away, completely ignoring Haruhi which made her feel hurt.

"So do you still think they're selfish?" Mizusu placed her hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi bit her bottom lip in remorse. Her resolve was crumbling and she began to see in a new light.

* * *

Haruhi stood outside their room in nervousness fidgeting with the first aid box. With a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Came Hikaru's annoyed voice from the other side.

Haruhi sighed and turned the knob, glad the door was open instead of locked. She saw them perched on the bed staring back at her in silence as if they weren't expecting her and truth be told they weren't. However, Hikaru was annoyed with the constant drop in of girls who came to enquire about Koaru.

Haruhi made her way towards them and used her free hand to turn Kaoru's head slightly to the right to see the cut. "Let me see. It's not that deep so a plaster will do," placing the first aid box on the bed, Haruhi took out a plaster and covered the graze with a gentle touch.

Haruhi took Kaoru's hands in hers to look at his palms. There were small minor cuts and blisters. She examined Hikaru's hands next to see the same. Taking out a tube, she squirted the white cream on her hands. "This will help heal the bruises faster and prevent excessive swelling," she messaged their hands with cool cream making them wince. "You're not used to working like this yet you still had to go through this suffering because of your stubbornness,"

Hikaru and Kaoru communicated silently at how the sun was rising from the West. How did Haruhi have a shift in behaviour and attitude? She was showing such concern for the first time that it made them smile but they stayed silent, watching in amusement.

Closing the first aid box Haruhi straightened her posture. "Your maid will be ready to serve you tomorrow," she smiled leaving them baffled.

"Will you be wearing the maid outfit?" They enquired while the ball was rolling.

"Don't push your luck," snorted Haruhi with a smile and left.

"Haruhi!" They whined with pouts just before she closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following or just showing interest.**

* * *

Haruhi brought up a tray of breakfast- just toast, eggs and orange juice for the twins along with a vase holding a single red rose.

She struggled to open the door so managed to balance the tray on one arm and opened the door.

Entering a smile rose to her lips and she managed to stifle a laugh. Koaru was sleeping sound asleep on the floor and Hikaru was on the bed without a clue.

Placing the tray on the bedside table, Haruhi knelt down in front of the sound asleep boy who was making small baby snores. She deliberated whether to wake them up before going on ahead. It was morning after all and breakfast was freshly made.

"Kaoru," Haruhi whispered tapping his shoulder. With a small grunt he grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her into an embrace. Haruhi was stunned for a few moments and blinked staring at the young Hitachiin who was still asleep. She squirmed to be free yet his hold tightened. Mumbling something incoherent Koaru began to rub his cheek against her, his breath twiddling on her lips.

Pursing her lips, Haruhi turned her head to rest on his shoulder and wriggled her arm free to wake the older Hitachiin, now rolled over to the edge with his arm dangling. She reached out and shook his arm.

With a groan, Hikaru opened his eyes slowly blinking a few times to see the interesting scene before him.

"Hiakru help," Haruhi wheezed since she had been holding her breath for some unknown reason.

Hikaru smiled. "How did this happen?"

"I brought up breakfast for you to and saw Kaoru sleeping on the floor. I wanted to wake him up but..." Haruhi explained and trailed of not knowing what to call this move.

"You shouldn't have. Kaoru can be a deep sleeper sometimes and he probably thought you were me,"

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Hikaru yawned taking hold of her hand. "Just wait till he gets up I suppose," his eyelids slowly drooped down.

"Until when?!"

Haruhi was left on that last question hanging. She sighed and her own eyelids become heavy. With a yawn she too fell asleep. If you can't beat them, join them.

It was somewhere between the hours of nine and ten. Kaoru fluttered his eyes open to see Haruhi within his arms. He blinked wondering if this was a dream and did Hikaru turn into Haruhi or some other obscure thought. It took a few seconds for realisation to dawn.

"H-Haruhi?!" Kaoru sputtered unwrapping her from his hold yet Haruhi had encircled her arm around his torso which was linked with Hikaru.

Hearing Kaoru's voice Haruhi stirred opening her eyes. "Hey,"

"Hi," Kaoru sat up and stretched. "What are you doing here? I mean. Well you know what I mean,"

Haruhi too sat up and stretched with a yawn. "I know this looks weird but I can explain. I came to deliver your breakfast in bed when I saw you asleep on the floor. I thought of waking you up but you grabbed me and had me confined. Hikaru said you are a deep sleeper so you won't wake up any soon. So you know the rest,"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I see. Sorry about that. It just that Hika kicks me out of bed during his sleep. And in a matter of fact he's the deep sleeper,"

Haruhi laughed and so did Kaoru.

Haruhi looked over at the clock to see it past ten. "Looks like it's way past breakfast and the one I brought has gone cold,"

"Don't worry about it. Just go down to the dining room and Hika and I will join you soon," assured Kaoru.

Haruhi glanced at Hikaru who was still sound asleep and snoring softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," smiled Kaoru.

"Alright," Haruhi picked up the tray and left the room with Kaoru helping her out.

* * *

Mid day went by smoothly with Haruhi serving Hikaru and Kaoru without a hitch. She kept it reasonable by acting as their maid even when their demands were ridiculous or even perverted.

"Haruhi!" They sang ringing a bell.

"Yes boys," she said coming out from the kitchen with two glasses of ice tea.

"Haruhi I need a shoulder massage," whined Hikaru rubbing the back of his neck.

"Haruhi taste the ice tea. I don't want it too cold or too sweet," requested Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed placing the tray down on their table. She stood behind Hikaru's chair and massaged his shoulders. They did seem tense from his hard work yesterday.

"Ah that feels nice," Hikaru slumped into the chair.

"Haruhi," Kaoru tilts his straw up for Haruhi to taste the ice tea.

Haruhi took a small sip. It was cold but not that cold. It wasn't that sweet either. "It's fine in my opinion,"

"Really," Kaoru took a sip. "You're right. I wonder why it didn't the first time. I guess you have the magic touch,"

"Try that line on your customers," laughed Haruhi.

"Haru!" Kaoru pouted. "You're supposed to blush and swoon," he jested.

"Well excuse me for not feeling the effects of your hypnotism,"

"Excuse me?" A voice called out from the entrance.

Haruhi looked to see a delivery boy holding a package, glancing around.

"I'll be right back," she told them before leaving to see to him.

Hikaru and Koaru watched as Haruhi and the boy close to their age talked. He handed her the package. They talked, smiled and laughed.

"Who is he?" Kaoru thought aloud. "I think they know each other,"

Hikaru frowned. He wasn't all too pleased with Haruhi talking like this to another boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**delenalover321: Thank you and I'm happy that you love this story. Btw I'm a hardcore delena fan too!**

**AmeliaJade326: Thanx :)**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Thanx lol yep I know. She's just like that but not for long... ;)**

**Imncake: Sorry hehe. But thanx for your continuous support. For the other story I'm currently taking a hiatus with the lack of motivation to continue. However on a positive note, I am working on other projects related to Ouran. **

**SuperShipper: Arai does cause trouble unknowingly lol. **

**The Punch Lord: Both! I don't want Kaoru to be left out :3**

**ink: Thank you and I'm happy that you like my story. I have high hopes for it too. It's like a first step towards making more stories that will interest you hopefuly. **

* * *

Haruhi was fuming with anger. Her hands literally scrubbed the empty tables of the now empty dining room with such force that the cloth was almost decintergrating. Customers had left as serving hours had closed. How could he? When Haruhi was finally beginning to have a mutual relationship with the 'mischievous twins' of Ouran Academy, Hikaru ruins her mood.

_Haruhi sighed looking at the empty and spacious cafe. Things were going so well until the delivery boy who also happened to be Arai, her middle school friend arrived. They sat at one of the tables reminiscing about old times when Kaoru called them over to their table. Hikaru didn't seem all that pleased with his defensive and rude body language. Questions about her middle school days started off the conversation, then her friends and the prospect of dating. Arai had informed her much to her amazement that he had asked her out but she was oblivious and turned him down so to say. That was the boiling point for Hikaru and he began insulting Arai, much to Haruhi's chagrin. Just to shut him up, Haruhi had slapped him. She had not become this angry before and it wasn't solely the insults but the fact that Hikaru assumed she belonged to him and Kaoru and she shouldn't be friends with anyone else._

_Offended but mostly hurt to the heart, Hikaru fled from the scene with Kaoru on his tail. Haruhi had apologised on Hikaru's behalf to Arai. Being the bigger person, Arai didn't take offence and brushed it off with a nervous smile. Just before the delivery boy left, Kaoru posing as Hikaru came to apologise. Haruhi could tell the difference._

* * *

Hikaru was sitting on the bed hugging his knees close to his chest with his head resting on top. He was most definitely brooding.

"Hika I don't think what you did was right" Kaoru said sitting beside his older brother and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't do anything wrong! She's our friend. I just didn't want her to be shared with _him_" mumbled Hikaru.

Kaoru sighed. If this was the case with Haruhi then what if she begins to like someone in the future, will he scare them away too? What if himself liked someone in the future and the brothers had to grow apart, would he allow it? Being co-dependent has it's drawbacks. Kaoru was now beginning to realise that Hikaru needed to be independent and move forward without him. Socialise with others than just himself and Haruhi. Broaden his horizons. It would be difficult but had to be done for their betterment.

"Haruhi isn't happy. She really is angry at you" Kaoru stated the obvious for which the pain on Hikaru's cheek was subsiding.

"So?" Grumbled Hikaru tightening his hold around himself.

"We should make it up to Haruhi. Let's take her to the market" smiled Kaoru giving his brother a good ol shake of the shoulders. "I bet it'll lighten her mood and everything will be back to normal"

Hikaru turned his head and looked at his twin. "Will it?" He asked quite unsure.

"Yep! Now let's go invite her for the day out"

* * *

Haruhi sprinted towards the town church drenched in cold rain water. Her tears were easily concealed amongst the drops of rain trickling down her head and strands of limp hair sticking around her face. Thunder flashed and roared into the darkening sky, resounded. Haruhi hugged herself and quickened her pace. A whimper escaped her throat and chattering teeth.

Spending the day at the market with the twins had improved her mood towards them but she had forgiven them long before, understanding that their circle of friends was very small consisting of them and now her. Hesitation, fear and agitation was common when meeting new people.

However things between them went downhill again. While the time went by smoothly, Haruhi was concerned for the weather seeing the dark clouds forming. She wanted to reach back to the house as soon as possible when light rain drops pelted them. She was reluctant to share her fear of thunder with them. As they were sheltering close to the huts of shops, they ran into Arai who offered to take them back by his delivery van. Hiakru had blatantly refused but when Haruhi tried to reason he stormed off with Kaoru again trying to mediate. They forgot about her and didn't turn to look back her. Arai had suggested that he would drop her off but she politely refused running after them.

When the first strike of thunder made it's rowdy entry, Haruhi had stilled for a moment and by the time she recovered the first blow the were out of sight. Making her way back was a long way, especially in the thunderous rain. Seeing the town church Haruhi decided to seek shelter until the storm died down.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru had returned back to the Bed n Breakfast and were approached by a buoyant Mizusu as soon as they entered through the door, tingling the upper attached bell.

"So boys how was the outing?" He asked clasping his hands together.

"It was wonderful" Hikaru answered with a small smile.

"We had a really good time" Kaoru added.

"Aw that's great" Mizusu looked around and over their shoulder. "Where's Haruhi?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance.

"Didn't she arrive back yet?" Kaoru enquired with slight worry.

"No. I haven't seen her" Mizusu replied. Seeing the flash of thunder and the reverberating sound to follow, his eyes widened. "Oh heavens no"

"Why what's wrong?!" Kaoru demanded seeing the look of fear etched on the transvestites face.

"Haruhi...she has a phobia of thunder!" He cried into his hands." "Ranka told me..." He trailed off mumbling and sobbing.

"Shit!" Hikaru cursed. Clenching his balled fists he turned and ran out into rain to search for Haruhi.

"Hika wait for me!" Kaoru called sprinting after his brother.

* * *

They had searched nearly all of the town market and asked many if they had seen her. The last place was the town church. Opening the double doors, they cautiously walked in looking around. Candles fluttered as the strong wind entered too until Kaoru struggled to shut the doors. Closer they walked down the alter, they saw a table and then a hand peeking through the hem of the white sheet cover.

Hikaru was the first to quickly throw the white sheet aside and squatted down.

"Haruh!" He cried seeing her lying pale and unconscious.

Kaoru was shocked beyond doubt and knelt beside his brother and Haruhi, checking her pulse. He sighed with relief to know she was alive. "We have to get her back to the house!"

Hikaru nodded and picked her up into his arms. She was light as a feather with her petite body but also cold against his slightly warmer body. His topaz eyes held remorse and sadness seeing her condition because of his immature behaviour and uncontrollable anger.

* * *

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt incredibly heavy and so did her body. A thin layer of sweat covered her body. She couldn't even be able to get up from the bed she was sleeping in.

"Take it easy Haruhi" Mizusu said, seated in the chair beside the bed.

Haruhi groaned turning her head to look at him with weary eyes.

"You have a fever from being out in the rain for too long. The doctor advised complete bed rest" Mizusu explained. "I'll leave so your impatient visitors can come see you. They have been so worried about you that one even suggested calling an air ambulance take you to some private hospital for which the name I can't remember"

Mizusu smiled getting up and stroking Haruhi's head. "I'll go make some warm soup so you can you take your medicines with" turning she left towards the door and opened it allowing the two visitors to enter.

Haruhi had momentarily closed her eyes and sniffled. Feeling addition weight on either side of the bed pressing against her, she opened them immediately. Hikaru and Kaoru both sat either side of her and gazing intently.

"How are you feeling?" Kaoru reluctantly asked.

"Eh" came Haruhi's response through now half lidded eyes.

"How about I fluff your pillow then fan you" Hikaru said reaching towards her pillow.

"Yeah and I'll massage your head to relieve the headache," Kaoru's hands advanced on her forehead.

"No!...don't touch me or come any closer. Get away from me!" Haruhi rasped yet the warning in her tone was evident.

Hikaru and Kaoru froze and shared an anxious glance. She didn't want them anywhere near her, which meant she was angry at them and didn't want to be friends anymore. Their expressions dropped completely.

"Why...?"

Haruhi sighed. "You're both going to get ill too"

"Oh" They replied placing extra emphasis in their realisation. Soon a sly grin played on their lips as soon as they shared a glance. "We don't mind..." They pulled down the covers and climbed in either side of her. "...we just want to be with you!" Their arms encircled her into a hug.

"Idiots" muttered Haruhi before sneezing with her body that shook along side. As they nuzzled their heads close to her and closed their eyes, a smile crept on to Haruhi's lips as she too closed her eyes. "I'm warning you that you'll become ill too"

"We don't care..."Hikaru mumbled.

"...and if we do then you'll take care of us toy maid" continued Kaoru smirking.

"You have to wear the sexy I mean cute maid outfit" Hikaru half whined through open eyes glinting. Haruhi didn't respond on purpose. "Are you listening? Haru I know you're pretending to be asleep! Don't ignore me!" He pouted before sighing in defeat and closing his eyes again.


	8. Chapter 8

The Easter Holidays had concluded and school had commenced. Since then Haruhi and the twins were now as one would say 'Friends'.

Report cards were due today. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru waited in the long queue in front of the Exams Department office to receive their report cards. Some students were happy, boasting, amazed with the theory of luck and others were even disappointed claiming to be in big trouble for about a few seconds before realising they were heir to a company.

Upon Haruhi's turn, she gave her ID number and received the A5 sized brown envelope. She took a deep breath and tentatively slid her index finger across to tear the seal. Once open she took out the white card with her name, subjects, grades and teacher's comments. Seeing the overall grade she narrowed her eyes and frowned. This couldn't be her grade!

"Haruhi what did you get?" Asked Hikaru from Haruhi's right, peering over her shoulder to look.

"A-." Haruhi mumbled sourly.

"And you're not happy, why?" Kaoru enquired raising a brow.

Haruhi sighed. "I always get A+ but the only reason I did not is ridiculous!"

"What is it?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"Because I don't part take in P.E. or any extra curricular activity within or outside of school." answered Haruhi sullenly, placing the report card back into the envelope which she stuffed into her backpack. "What did you guys get anyway?"

"B+." They smirked with a proud stance.

Haruhi was flabbergasted. "But your grades aren't even that good!"

"It's because we participate in sports and extra curriculum activity such as being in the Host Club." Explained Kaoru.

"So I have to join a club to boost my grade from A- to A+?" Summed Haruhi.

"Yes." Nodded Hikaru. "There are lots of clubs you can join. For example, The Black Magic Club-"

"I don't believe in that stuff." Interjected Haruhi.

"Chess Club?" Kaoru suggested.

"I don't know how to play. "

"Drama Club?"

"I can't act, sing or dance." Replied Haruhi dryly.

"Host Club?"

"You are a 'boy' after all." Hikaru stated.

"Er I'll think about it." Haruhi brushed it aside. "How about that Reading Club? It's pretty easy to just read a book and share your opinions."

"Boring." Hikaru shuddered. "But go with what you want."

As the three walked along in the corridors towards their following class, Haruhi felt a chill go up her spine. She felt as if she was being watched. The thought would be ridiculous as she was in a crowded corridor where anyone could be looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru jarred her out of her thoughts.

Looking around once more at the other students who were busy chatting whilst walking, Haruhi shook her head to dismiss the thought. "Nothing."

* * *

The final bell rang from the clock tower signalling the end of school.

"What shall we do now?" Thought Hikaru aloud, with his hands interlocked behind his head. "What do you think Haruhi?"

"I don't know. We have a lot of homework." Haruhi replied packing her book bag. "Besides we've been spending a lot of time after school, going to the mall and to a cafe."

"Your point being?" Kaoru rose a brow.

"That we should take a break from this and study for our exams." Said Haruhi putting her backpack on.

"Haruhi you can't possibly be breaking up with us?!" Exclaimed Hikaru dramatically, hugging her from behind. "How will we spend our after school hours?" He cried falsely with his forehead resting on her right shoulder.

Kaoru chuckled whilst Haruhi sighed giving a deadpan expression.

"Cut it out!" Haruhi shrugged Hikaru off of her. "That reminds me I need to get a flyer of the Reading Club from the notice board."

"How did Hikaru's corny melodramatics remind you of boring book reading?" Teased Kaoru.

"Like you mentioned it was boring just like his acting." Smirked Haruhi.

"Hey that's not true! The girls love my dramatic charm." Hikaru stuck out his tongue.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Asked Kaoru as the three left the empty classroom.

"I'll only take a minute. " Said Haruhi before jogging off towards the bulletin board outside the main office.

"We'll wait for you!" Hikaru yelled cupping his hands around his mouth.

She couldn't shake off the feeling of being intently watched. She had glanced over her shoulder a few times but saw nothing more like no one.

The corridors were empty were she was now walking. Her only stalker was her shadow trailing behind her. Coming up to the notice board she glanced over the various news, ads and other information before taking the flyer of the Reading Club that was attached by a pin in front of many other copies. It seemed they were still taking members.

Haruhi unzipped her backpack and placed the flyer in before zipping her bag. Prepared, she headed towards where Hikaru and Kaoru would be waiting for her.

Just as she turned a corner, two pairs of arms grabbed her and a blindfold was placed over her eyes. It all happened so quickly that she didn't have time to react. She couldn't scream as she hadn't done so ever in her life, or the fact that those situations never arose. When something sweet was pushed into her mouth, now she definitely couldn't shout for help. But Haruhi did struggle in their hold in an effort to fight back but her captors were much stronger. Deeming it futile to revolt, Haruhi allowed her captors to carry her away to wherever they were taking her.

* * *

Haruhi found herself seated upright, in a chair perhaps. It was soft and exceptionally comfortable. When she leaned forward, her torso touched to what appeared to be like a table. Her hands were free and in her lap, moving them she realised she wasn't bounded. It confused her that either her captors were very trusting, overly confident with the upper hand or foolish.

Foot steps were heard belonging to more than one.

"Take off her blindfold." instructed a calm voice. It wasn't stern but held authority seeing as he was giving the order.

Haruhi blinked a few times to adjust her vision. She looked around to see that she was in a room but it was dark. The only source of light was from the lamp on the desk in front of her. But she could make the outline of furniture and the small amount of light from the curtained windows. From her memory she was still in Ouran as she didn't feel or hear them taking her outside. It seemed to be like an interrogation scene from the black and white movie era. There would be a good cop, bad cop strategy except now it seemed to be a den of villains.

Haruhi glanced up to see a tall, lean, raven haired boy with spectacles that didn't show the colour of his eyes. He was wearing the Ouran uniform.

"Ah Haruhi Fujioka, Special Honour student studying here at this prestigious academy through a scholarship."

"That's me but who..." Haruhi glanced at either side to see a very tall boy with dark hair, fit body and stoic expression on her left; whereas a short boy with dark blond hair with big almond eyes on her right staring at her, trying to stifle a smile from the looks of his twitching lips. They were both clad in the Ouran boys uniform. "...are you?"

"That's not important." The raven haired boy adjusted his glasses. "The matter is that you have been preventing the Hitachiin twins from attending the Host Club. As a result the profits have decreased by nearly a third. Personally I dislike losses and those who are responsible for them."

"So? Hikaru and Kaoru choose to not go to the Host Club. There's nothing I can do about it. And I am definitely not responsible." Haruhi glowered.

The boy smiled a chilling smile that screamed that he was capable of doing a lot of things. "On the contrary you are since it's because of you they skip out of hosting. You simply have to convince them to continue their service or sever your ties with them...or else."

"Or else what?" Haruhi rose a daring brow and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. She probably shouldn't be making enemies with rich kids but she wouldn't step down.

He smirked leaning over the table and planting his hands on the top. "I will reveal that you are a girl masquerading like a boy."

Haruhi widened her eyes. How could he possibly know. Only herself and the twins knew of this secret unless...no they had sworn to secrecy in some sense.

"Kyouya Sempai!"

Kyouya turned his head and straightened up to regard the intruders.

Lights peered in from the door adjacent, illuminating part of the room, casting two identical shadows at the foot of the entrance.

Haruhi smiled with relief. It was Hikaru and Kaoru. However they didn't look too pleased at the sight before them and what they had heard moments before.

"How dare you threaten Haruhi?!" Hikaru stomped inside the room whilst Kaoru turned on the light. "We wouldn't have found out if this wasn't there at the scene." Hikaru took out a pink stuffed rabbit toy and threw it at the short blond who seemed relieved. He hugged and kissed the toy.

"We choose not to attend. If you have an issue you should've talked to us. Besides it's not like we've signed a lifetime contract with the Host Club." Spoke Kaoru glaring at his Sempai with spite.

Kyouya maintained calmness and let out a brief chuckle. "My it intrigues me to hear the Hitachaiin twins not talk in sync. It seems she has individualised you two."

Hikaru took a moment to comprehend what Kyouya was saying. It really affected him. Him and Kaoru weren't different. They were the same and together.

Kaoru noticed his brother pondering at Kyouya's words and decided to intervene, as it was too early a matter to consider. "So what? It doesn't matter. Haruhi has nothing to do with it. It's our choice based on free will." Kaoru walked over to the desk gesturing Haruhi to get up and leave. He glanced at the two other hosts in disappointment. "I expected better from at least the both of you." The two boys looked guilt ridden as if realising their mistake now. "Come Haruhi we're leaving."

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi approached the door. Spotting her backpack on a sofa, Haruhi quickly grabbed it.

"My warning still stands boys. If you skip Club again then I will be forced to expose her truth." Smirked Kyouya.

Hikaru turned from the threshold. "If you do then we'll never attend the Host Club ever again. That's our promise." He countered firmly before the three left.

"Your intention was for the betterment of the club but your method was wrong. I'll handle this. Leave it all to me." Said a smooth voice from behind Kyouya.

"What will you do? Charm her? I hope you've noticed she doesn't appear to be like other girls." Kyouya pointed out.

"I have my ways." Violet eyes glistened in the light through blond bangs. "It's a delicate matter that should be handled with care." A smile rose to his lips at the very thought.

* * *

The following day, Haruhi entered the classroom of her lesson, early as usual. It was empty which gave her time to go over her previous homework and be prepared. Upon reaching her desk she saw a white envelope with her name in very neat cursive writing. She inspected it to find a name of the giver but then decided to open it to find a folded letter.

_Haruhi Fuijoka. Please meet me in Music Room Three at Lunch. It's important._

Haruhi found it confusing and concerning. Just yesterday she was kidnapped to the very room by the Host Club and now she was being requested to go there again.

"This better be important." Muttered Haruhi placing the letter and envelop into to her pocket.

* * *

Haruhi arrived at Music Room Three and entered, believing in no room for formalities after yesterday. She heard the sound of a piano being played and followed the sound to a room to see a tall blond haired boy playing with such emotion that a tear slid down her cheek. He stopped as soon as the door clicked shut and turned with a smile.

"Haruhi." He breathed getting up and making his way over to her. "Thank you for coming. I appreciate it."

"Why did you want me to come?" Haruhi asked inquisitively.

"I'm very sorry for how you were treated yesterday. They aren't usually like that but they meant well. This club means a lot to us."

"Important in terms of profit." Haruhi muttered.

He sighed. "Not to me. I created this club to entertain the ladies. Make them happy. I just love to see smiles on peoples faces."

"Let's just get to the point." Haruhi said folding her arms.

He chuckled. "You remind me of Kyouya in some ways. Anyway I've called you here to propose a suggestion. My sources tell me that you need to join a club to boost your grade and we want the Twins to still host as it's not the same without them since they like spending time with you. Therefore, wouldn't it be better if you joined the Host Club?"

Haruhi was stunned that he knew of her predicament. How? She was going to ask but thought against it as these rich bastards were capable of nearly anything. She silently deliberated the suggestion.

"There's no rush. Have plenty of time to think about it. By the way I'm Tamaki Suoh. I believe we've met before at the gates on the first day of school." He extended to shake her hand.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes slightly and tried to recall their meeting. Her eyes widened and she frowned. "I remember you. You're that obnoxious boy who insulted me of being a commoner!"

Her words pierced his heart like arrows. The hand he extended for a shake, shakily made its way over to his chest. His face changed to utter sadness and shock as he dramatically stumbled backwards.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi enquired. "So if I join the club, it'll help with my extra curriculum issue and you won't expose that I'm a girl. I would hate to be subjected to such drama. How hard can hosting be?" Haruhi rubbed her chin.

"So is that a yes?!" Tamaki's violet eyes sparkled in hopefulness.

"On a trial basis." Haruhi added.

"Of course. Thank you!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi and spun her around in glee. "It'll be so exciting to mentor my new apprentice!"

"I think I'm beginning to regret it already." Haruhi mumbled.


End file.
